Ce n'est pas trop tôt
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Depuis le départ d'Ashley, tout le monde se sent responsable au sanctuaire. pourtant, cette trahison va se faire rapprocher deux hommes qui n'ont pas tellement de chose en commun. du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croient.


Auteur : arthemisdu44

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus.

Mon petit blabla : je souhaite une bonne année à tout le monde, et je m'excuse du retard pour publier cette fic, mais avec l'école et la réecriture de mon roman, je suis devenu légèrement déborder. mais je tenais à écrire une fic sur sanctuary, et le couple Henry/Will. c'est du yaoi, comme d'hab, et comme d'hab, je ne met pas de lemon. mais si quelqu'un les écrire à ma place, je ne dis pas non. voila voila, bonne lecture

* * *

Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Henry faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Il se sentait responsable de la perte du sang des vampiris sanguine. Il avait été plusieurs heures sans voir Ashley et il n'avait pas vérifié si quelqu'un lui avait fait quelque chose ou pas. Il avait été plus obnubilé par sa réussite à maitriser sa transformation en loup-garou que par la jeune fille. Alors, depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, pour se lamenter.

Will, qui était dans l'infirmerie, faisait à peu près la même chose. À quelques minutes près, il aurait empêché Ashley de s'enfuir avec le sang. Watson lui avait dit de faire attention, de se servir de son intelligence hors du commun. Bien sûr, il s'en était servi, mais trop tard. Il tournait en rond, surveillant de temps à autre Bigfoot, dont l'état ne s'améliorait pas. Helen et Druitt étaient à l'extérieur, ramenant la femme invisible chez elle et cherchant Ashley, même s'ils avaient peu d'espoirs de la retrouver, puisqu'elle avait la même capacité de téléportation que son père. Alors, Will était pour le moment seul, en compagnie d'un Bigfoot malade et d'un Henry enfermé dans sa chambre. Il se rendit soudain compte que le technicien devait se sentir aussi fautif que lui. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Bigfoot, il partit à la recherche de Henry.

Il frappa à la porte et entra lorsque le jeune homme lui répondit. Il continuait de faire les cent pas et ne s'arrêta que lorsque Will se mit à parler.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Henry.

- Si j'avais plus attention, ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

- Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Je n'ai pas réfléchit à temps et vous, vous n'avez pas vérifié l'état psychologique d'Ashley. J'ai fait ma plus grosse erreur en acceptant de travailler pour le sanctuaire, et pourtant, je ne le regrette pas. Alors vous, essayez au moins d'être content d'avoir réussis à maitriser votre transformation.

- Mais Ashley s'est enfuie. Je n'aie pas le droit de me réjouir de ça.

- Bien sûr que si. Depuis le temps que vous espérez pouvoir vivre tranquillement avec ça. Et puis, on ne sait pas si elle s'est enfuie parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, ou parce qu'elle nous a trahie. Dans le premier cas, on est tous fautifs, mais dans le deuxième cas, la seule à blâmer sera Magnus.

- Helen ?

- C'est sa mère et elle a fait l'éducation de sa fille. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'Ashley découvre Druitt. Comment auriez réagit si vous appreniez que votre père est Jack l'éventreur ?

- Très mal, sûrement. Et vous ?

- Je le vis déjà mal et il ne l'est pas, heureusement. On va continuer à la chercher, car c'est notre devoir, mais les autres phénomènes ont aussi besoin de nous. On se lamentera pendant notre temps libre.

- Vous ne vous sentez pas mal ? S'étonna Henry.

- Bien sûr que si, mais je sais que certains phénomènes s'en moquent complètement. Et pourrait même en profiter.

- D'accord, d'accord. On va se remettre au travail tout de suite dans ce cas.

Will se sentait mieux suite à cette conversation qui lui avait permis de faire le point avec lui-même. Et il était heureux d'avoir rendu le moral à Henry. Le loup-garou retourna à ses ordinateurs alors que le psy allait voir Bigfoot et les autres phénomènes.

*****

Il se passa plusieurs semaines sans aucunes nouvelles d'Ashley. Grâce au sang de Magnus, Bigfoot avait été en parti soigné, mais pas suffisamment pour le sauver complètement. Il restait donc dans la salle d'isolement. Magnus était souvent partie, seule ou avec Druitt, qui avait rejoins l'équipe. Will restait donc souvent seul en compagnie de Henry, le surveillant pour voir s'il n'avait pas attrapé le virus diffuser par la cabale. Le psy se disait qu'il s'inquiétait un peu trop pour le loup-garou, mais comme tout bon psy, il refusait d'analyser ses propres sentiments. Henry, quant à lui, vérifiait constamment s'il sentait un quelconque changement chez lui, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il était touché par l'attention de Will, qui même s'il restait près de lui, évitait son regard. Le technicien s'était mis à espérer. Il avait apprécié Will dès qu'il était arrivé au Sanctuaire, mais ce n'était que depuis qu'il avait été contraint de lui avouer qu'il était lui aussi un phénomène qu'il remarqua que ce n'était sûrement pas que de l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme. Will ne s'était pas enfui ce jour là. Il lui avait même dit qu'il serait là pour lui s'il avait besoin d'aide. Henry avait pensé qu'il s'éloignerait, car hormis avec Bigfoot, et encore, ça dépendait des jours, il était tout sauf à l'aise et en total confiance lorsqu'il était en compagnie de phénomènes. Certes, depuis leur conversation, il ressentait une certaine distance entre eux, mais il savait qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec sa condition. C'était plutôt l'homme que Will semblait vouloir fuir, par peur de ses sentiments peut-être. Ça lui faisait plaisir, que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui, même si cette personne ne s'en rendait pas compte, pour lui, et non pour ce qu'il était. Il aurait aimé pouvoir discuter seul à seul avec le psy, mais Magnus lui donnait toujours plus de travail et Will passait une grande partie de son temps libre avec Bigfoot.

Cependant, un soir, la chance lui sourit. Il parvint à être seul avec Will. Ils étaient tout deux fatigués par leur journée et Helen et Druitt étaient partit en urgence car un nouveau phénomène avait été atteint par le virus de la cabale. Ils étaient tous deux avachis sur le canapé, une bière à la main. Le feu avait été préparé par le loup-garou alors que le psy était allé chercher la boisson.

- Où est-ce qu'ils sont déjà ? demanda Henry.

- En Bulgarie, je crois. Depuis que Watson est mort, Helen s'occupe aussi de l'Europe et du Sanctuaire en Angleterre le temps de lui trouver un remplaçant.

- On va rester seul un moment, alors. Le nounours va encore dormir pendant trois jours. Pour une fois que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que vérifier si les systèmes de sécurités sont mis à jour.

- Vous ne devriez pas le faire maintenant ?

- Ça peut attendre demain. Il ne va rien arriver à vingt-trois heures.

- Si vous le dîtes. C'est vous le spécialiste. Toujours aucun signe du virus ?

- Non, je n'ai pas dû être infecté, parce que depuis le temps, ça aurait agis ou on l'aurait vu. Vous vous inquiétez pour moi, Will ?

- Vous êtes un ami, c'est normal. Je m'inquiète aussi pour le nounours, comme vous dîtes. Et puis, si vous deviez nous abandonner, je n'aurais plus personne avec qui discuter.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux. Henry s'en voulait d'avoir espérer autant. Bien sûr qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas que pour lui. Il avait été bête de croire qu'il était devenu le centre de l'univers. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un ami. Quant à lui, Will se demanda s'il n'avait pas blesser cet ami en question, ces propres mots l'ayant choqué. Mais il refusait encore d'analyser ce qu'il ressentait. À la place, il le fit sur Henry.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous frottez les mains, ou de vous passez une main dans les cheveux. Vous êtes nerveux.

- Et vous voulez savoir pourquoi !

- C'est mon travail, mais si vous ne voulez pas me le dire, je ne demanderais rien.

- C'est juste que, comme d'habitude, j'ai espéré pour rien.

- Ah. C'est un problème de cœur ?

- Je croyais que vous ne poseriez pas de questions !

- Désolé, mais je suis curieux. Ne me répondez pas, c'était indiscret.

- Vous aussi, vous vous passez la main dans les cheveux. Vous êtes nerveux.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est juste qu'on n'a jamais eu de conversation seuls, rien que tout les deux, sans personne pour nous interrompre.

- Vous voulez me demander quelque chose ?

- Et vous ? Vous tournez autour du pot. Vous ne m'avez pas dit si vous vouliez répondre à ma question ou pas.

- C'est à cause de vous !

- De…moi ?

- Ne dîtes rien, s'il vous plaît. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que je vous appréciais beaucoup, peut-être même un peu trop. Ces derniers jours, je m'étais mit à espérer qu'il pouvait peut-être se passer quelque chose entre nous. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de vous.

Henry serra les dents. Il était sûr de regretter ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Il attendit la réponse de Will, qui ne vint pas. Résigné, il se leva et sans rien dire, quitta la pièce, se morigénant mentalement de ne pas avoir gardé sa langue, persuader d'avoir perdu l'amitié du psy. Il s'étala sur son lit sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte. De son coté, Will s'était vu confronté au problème qu'il évitait depuis un moment. Henry venait juste de mettre les mots sur ce qu'il ressentait pour le loup-garou. Il ne savait pas s'il l'aimait ou non, mais il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Il avait laissé Henry partir le temps qu'il réfléchisse mais il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il avait dû lui faire beaucoup de mal en gardant le silence. Il se leva et suivit le même parcours que lui. Il s'inquiéta un peu lorsqu'il vit la porte de la chambre à moitié ouverte mais il vit que le technicien était juste allongé sur le ventre, la tête enfoncé dans l'oreiller. Il ne dit rien et alla s'asseoir sur le lit près de lui. Henry releva la tête et le regarda surpris. Il n'avait pas pleuré mais il avait les yeux rouges.

- Je suis désolé, commença Will.

- Pas autant que moi, répliqua Henry en le coupant, se reprochant encore à lui-même d'avoir bercer des illusions.

- Laissez-moi finir avant de dire des bêtises. Je suis venu m'excuser car je ne vous ai pas répondu quand il le fallait. Mais j'étais en train de réfléchir. Vous avez soulevé un problème épineux en me disant ça.

- Un problème épineux ? Si vous êtes hétéro, ce n'est pas un problème.

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Quel sorte de psy je serais si je n'avais pas l'esprit ouvert. Non, le problème, c'est que je me voilais la face depuis un moment. Et je me disais qu'il était très probable pour que moi aussi, je vous apprécis peut-être un peu plus que ne le veux une amitié normale.

- Ne me faites espérer pour rien, Will.

- Je n'en ais pas l'intention. C'est pour ça que je préfère vous dire que je ne sais pas où j'en suis plutôt que de dire des bêtises. Mais je ne serais pas contre une autre…relation.

- C'est vrai ?

Pour toute réponse, le psy se lança et embrassa le loup-garou, qui lui répondit immédiatement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tous deux essoufflés mais leurs yeux pétillaient. Henry décida de prendre les choses en main et entreprit de l'embrasser de nouveau, avec la ferme intention de ne pas le laisser partir de sa chambre. Il prit cependant son temps, ne voulant pas le brusquer. Ils ne passèrent à l'étape supérieure qu'une heure et demie après, le psy ayant un besoin urgent de se défouler sexuellement.

*****

Helen et Druitt rentraient rapidement au Sanctuaire. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à sauver le phénomène infecté, mais un coup de chance leur avait permis de récupérer le sang des sanguine vampiris. Magnus était excitée à l'idée de pouvoir sauver Bigfoot, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer un changement dans la relation de Henry et Will. Certes, celui qui ne faisait pas attention n'aurait rien remarqué, mais le psy passait plus de temps en compagnie du vampire ou allait plus souvent dans la bibliothèque, au moment où le jeune phénomène y était aussi. Une personne normale n'aurait rien fait de plus que noter ses changements, mais Magnus était loin d'être normale et vérifia les vidéos. Lorsqu'elle découvrit les deux jeunes hommes occupés à s'embrasser tendrement sur une table débarrassée de ses livres, elle sourit.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

* * *

Voili voilou. j'espère que ça vous a plu. en tout cas moi, je me suis amuser à l'écrire. ma prochaine fic sera un Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy. A très bientôt


End file.
